I won't give up on you
by erickatie
Summary: This takes place in season 1 when Brooke tells Lucas that she thinks she is pregnant. He want's to be there for her, but she turns to an unlikely person for help.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. The first two parts are from the show to get the point across. The rest is mine. I just loved this part and thought that it should have had a different ending. Hope you all like and review. The reviews give me strength.

I'll never forget the look on Lucas's face when I approached him. He sat at the River court staring into the darkness. I didn't really know what was on his mind. I was sure that it was Peyton. He was probably wishing that she would walk up to him and tell him that she was wrong and that she wanted to be with him. I took a deep breath; allowing the cold, night air to pierce my lungs. Tears already lingered in my eyes and I knew that what had to be said, had to be said fast before the river over flowed down my cheeks.

"I need to talk to you." I said in a whisper.

He turned to look at me, his eyes empty and cold. "Okay."

"I spent the entire night, trying to a-avoid this." My eyes not making contact. I didn't want to look in his eyes, because I knew that I loved him still. "Or ignore it, but I can't, so I am just going to say it." My eyes meeting his, only brought a pain that I tried to forget. A pain that I didn't deserve to feel."

"Brooke, what's up?" He asked confused.

Once again I allowed the chill of the night to enter inside. I suppose in some ways I was hoping it would numb me from the inside out. "I think I'm pregnant." My voice cracked beneath the weight of the words.

He didn't move. He just sat there shaking his head as if he were etch-a- sketch, trying to erase the mistake that he had made. "What do you mean, you think?"

"I mean, I'm late. Like late!"

"W-well, did you take a test?" He stuttered.

I just shook my head no. I hadn't wanted to see the results. I was only a teenager. I was a high school student that had not the slightest idea of what I wanted to do with my life. All I knew was that I wasn't ready to be a mom. I didn't know if I would ever want to be a mom.

"Okay… Okay, umm, look…" He stood up. "We have to know. And maybe, it's just a false alarm." I could hear the fear in his voice. "Come on, the drug store is still open, we'll do it together."

I couldn't say a word. I just excepted his offer.

PART TWO

I stood in the bathroom staring at the two pink lines for minutes. My whole life flashing before my eyes. I had made so many mistakes in the short amount of years that I had walked this earth. I closed my eyes and reopened them, just hoping and praying that one of the lines would disappear. A tear slowly drifted down my face. I wiped it quickly on my sleeve and made the dreaded walk into my bedroom, where Lucas sat on the bed. I raised my hand out so he could see the test. I could see his heart breaking.

"It's positive."

"My gosh." I said, sitting down next to him. My stomach aching, my heart racing. How could I have been so stupid? I allow the damn to break. There was no use in fighting a battle that I couldn't win. I could feel the bed shake beneath me. I knew he was nervous. "I'm pregnant." I cried out.

I felt his trembling hand touch my back. It sent chills all over me. There was a time when his touch brought a tingling of joy and happiness within me. But the thought of him anywhere near me, made me sick. I jerked away from him, and stood up, walking away.

"Look, come on." He made his way over to me. "I know that you're still mad at me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'Mad at him! Mad at him!' A part of me wanted to rip him apart, the way he ripped my heart a part. I turned to him in disbelief.

"But I am here for you. Alright, we will go to the doctor tomorrow in the city."

"I will take myself." My anger boiled beneath my skin as the images of him and Peyton played over and over in my head.

"Brooke,... I am just as scared as you are. Okay. But I wanna help. Please, just trust me."

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well for me the last time." I snapped.

PART THREE

I spent that night lying in the dark. The moonlight dripping through the lace curtains above my head, dancing across my bed. I felt so alone and so afraid. If the doctor concurred with the test, then the life that I wanted. The life that I loved… Well it would have ended. I would have nothing to get me out of bed every day. I would no longer be Brooke Davis.

I suppose the saddest thing about the whole event was the fact that if I was pregnant. If I was having his baby, then my wounds would never heal. I would have to share my life with this man, that ripped my world apart. The thought of that, made me nauseated.

I sat up on the bed. There was no way that I could have fallen to sleep. I needed someone to talk to and yet I felt like I had no one in the world to turn to. I grabbed my keys from the dresses and made my way down the stairs and into my blue beetle bug. There was only one person that came to my mind. When I arrived at the house, I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car. We weren't exactly the best of friends, but we did have something in common. Our hatred for a certain Scott.

PART FOUR

I must have fallen asleep sometime in the night. I woke up to a knock on my car window. The door opened and Nathan knelt down to my level. He was wearing his school jacket, a flannel button up shirt and his Calvin Klein's. He laid his book on the ground next to him.

"Get drunk and forgot your way home, Brooke?"

I smiled. "I just needed someone to talk to and I realized that I don't have anyone that I can really count on right now."

Nathan grinned that grin of his. "And you came to me?"

"I know. I must have fallen asleep."

"So, what's wrong, Brooke?"

"Can we go somewhere?"

He nodded, swooping up his books, and took my hand to help me from the car. We made our way into the kitchen, were I took a seat at the counter. Nathan searched the fridge for some juice and when he found it hiding behind the Chinese food from the dinner he and Dan had had the night before, he took it out and poured two glasses, handing one to me.

"So spill it, Sleeping Beauty." He took the stool next to me with a grin from ear to ear.

"I messed up."

He bit his bottom lip. "I see."

"Nathan, I'm pregnant."

I glanced over at him, to see his face go blank. He traced the rim of his glass, staring at me in a way that Nathan had never looked at me before. "Does he know?"

I shook my head yes and turned away so that he couldn't see the pain in my eyes. Nathan and I went way back, and even though we were never close, there was something there. Something that was deeply hidden beneath the skin.

"What did he say?"

I laughed a hurtful laugh. "He wants to help." I turned to face him again. He hadn't moved.

"Is that what you want? Do you want his help? And think about that before you answer, Brooke, because it was my driveway that you ended up in last night. Not his."


	2. Chapter 2

Carl Sandburg once said, "A baby is God's opinion that life should go on." I have heard people say that a baby is God's gift to us. To show us what miracles were made of. I tried to make myself see the good in all of this. To see what the purpose of Lucas and I having a child together, but I kept coming up blank. The only thing that could come from this was pain. And maybe it was my karma for calling Lisa Beth a fat slut, after she got pregnant by Jacob Butler our freshman year. Wow, Karma really was a bitch.

"Brooke," Nathan said, leaning into my bedroom. "I made some soup, if you're hungry, I can bring it up to you."

I nodded okay and he disappeared from the door. Nathan was a great guy. He held my hand when the doctor told me the news, and he cradled me outside of the doctors office, when I broke down. I was glad that I came to him for help instead of Lucas.

I heard the front door open and Lucas's shouting my name. I pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want to deal with him today. That's why Nathan brought me home, right after I saw the doctor.

"Brooke," He said once again. His voice getting closer as he climbed the stairs.

I sat up on the side of the bed rubbing my feet around in the fluffy carpet. Lucas entered the room and a look of relief filled his face.

"I was worried about you. I tried to call and you wouldn't answer me."

I didn't answer him. I just sat there watching my feet reshape the carpet with each swipe. Wishing that I could just fade away and not have to deal with him or any of this. Selfish, I know. But it was all still to raw for me.

"Brooke, I thought you were going to the doctor today." He walked over to me, kneeling by the bed. "Brooke, talk to me."

"She did go." Nathan said, returning with my soup in his hand. He placed it on the dresser by the door and put his hands in his front jean pockets.

Lucas stood up and looked down at me, then back to Nathan. "What are you doing here?"

"Brooke needed me."

Lucas laughed. "Why would she need you?"

I stood up and walked over to Nathan. For some reason I felt safe there. I let my hand fall to my side and I reached over to take his hand. "Lucas, I need some time to think. I need you to stay away from me until I am ready to talk."

"Brooke?" He said with pain in his voice.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Lucas." Nathan said, squeezing my hand.

"Brooke, please don't shut me out. This is my problem too." He pleaded. "Let me help you."

Nathan let my hand go and he closed the gap between him and Lucas. "You have done enough, big brother. Now go before I make you leave."

Lucas looked over Nathan's shoulder at me. He bit his bottom lip and walked over to me. "I made a mistake and I hurt you. I know that I don't deserve to be the one you turn to right now. But, Brooke, if the doctor said that you are pregnant, I have a right to know. And you have the right to know that I won't give up on you."

I felt the wind breeze by me as he left the room. My tears rolled down my cheeks, my knees grew week, and like my saving grace, Nathan grabbed me and lifted me into his arms, before I hit the ground. He laid me down on the bed and sat down by me, his fingertips stroking my hair.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. I will be here for you, always."

NOTE:

Sorry so short: Wasn't as good as I had hoped. I will be able to write more later today. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going! Kathy-Lynn Brown (erickatie).


	3. Chapter 3

NATHAN:

I decided that it would be best to bring Brooke back to my apartment. I figured it would be the last place on earth that Lucas would show up at. I didn't know why I felt the need to protect Brooke. I suppose I always felt like she was fragile. Like she needed someone to wrap the world up in bubble wrap so if she did fall, she wouldn't break.

Brooke was soaking in the bath that I had drawn her and I was preparing dinner. Nothing fancy just spaghetti and a side salad. I tossed the spoon in the air and laughed as I dropped it on the counter. The sound of the door to my apartment opening, caught my attention. I looked up to see Dan Scott. 'Great' I thought to myself. This day just keeps getting better.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son." He closed the door behind him and searched the room like I was hiding something.

"What are you doing here?"

He made his way over to the counter, sticking his finger in the pot of tomato sauce and licking it. He smacked his lips together and grinned. "Pretty good. I guess you get the cooking part from your mom."

I grinned. "You came all the way here just to tell me that? I mean you could have text it to me."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

I knew there had to be a reason for Dan Scott to just show up at my house. "What is it, dad? I am busy as you can see."

"I had a meeting on the other side of town this morning. I was kind of surprised when on the way there I saw my son, and Brooke Davis standing outside of a clinic, with him embracing her, like they had just received the worse news in the world."

I felt my hand ball into a fist. "Dad,…"

"Look, I know that Brooke is hot and that any guy would be stupid to not want to hit that. But Nathan, you need to make her see that the best decision would be to get rid of it. Don't let her ruin your life like Karen did mine."

My blood boiled beneath my skin, my heart raced and I drew back and knocked him to the ground. "If you ever say anything about Brooke again, I will kill you. If she wants to keep this child, then that's exactly what we are going to do."

"Nathan?" Brooke said entering the room. Her wet hair hid beneath the white towel, and wearing my favorite jersey.

I felt something move inside of me at the sight of her standing there in all of her beauty. I always knew there was something special about her, but she took my breath away in that one moment. I realized that there was something raging deep within my soul. I turned to Dan who still sat on the floor, holding his chin. I grabbed his collar and jerked him up, putting myself in his space.

"If you ever come back here and if you ever say anything that I find even remotely offensive to Brooke or me." I took a deep breath. "It will be more than just your face getting rearranged. Do I make myself clear?"

He jerked away from me. "Nathan, you're making a huge mistake. I don't want to see you follow in my footsteps." He walked over to the door, pausing and turning to look at me. "Brooke." He slammed the door on his way out.

Part Five

Brooke laid on the sofa watching a sappy love story. I walked over to her and lifted up her feet, resting them on my lap. I began to gently massage them, making sure not to miss one place. She glanced over at me and smiled.

"You're a great guy, Nathan Scott."

"Why because I'm rubbing your feet?"

She shook her head no and sat up, her feet still resting on my lap. "I heard what Dan said today. You could have told him the truth. You could have told him that it was Lucas who was following in his footsteps. But you didn't. You took full blame, Nathan. Why?"

I felt my heart race and my stomach fluttered. "Because…"

"You don't get to say because."

"No?"

She shook her head. "No!"

I leaned over to her and cautiously I allowed my lips to meet hers. At first she moved her lips in sync with mine. My hand caressing the back of her head, I leaned her back onto the sofa. I paused for a moment to look into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes and I wondered why I didn't notice how beautiful they were before. My lips met hers again. Then I felt her lips stop moving beneath mine. She pushed me up, she stood to her feet and turned away from me.

"Brooke?"

She raised her hand up to hush me. "Nathan, you are a great guy, but I can't do this." She walked down the hallway, slamming the door behind her to my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

BROOKE:

I got up early that morning, driving down to the beach, taking a seat , allowing the waves to wash upon my feet. I couldn't face Nathan, I knew that I should have stayed and talked but I just needed some from air. I needed to try and allow the water to take away my sins. To somehow make me pure again.

"I knew that I would find you here." A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Nathan standing with the sun beaming around his head. I smiled, but couldn't get my voice to work. He kicked off his shoes, and took his socks off, placing them in his Nikes. He rolled up his jeans and sat down next to me.

"Brooke,"

"Don't…" I cut him off. "I don't need an apology. It's okay."

He looked down at the water that now enveloped his feet. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I just…"

I looked up at the waves rocking back and forth. "Do you think that it is possible to be in love with someone?" I glance back over at him. "I mean the way Nelson loved Sarah."

He grinned. "You talking about 'Sweet November'."

I nodded. "Yes."

He picked up a piece of gravel that laid by his foot. He tossed it out into the ocean. "Yeah. I believe that a person can love another person that much. I mean if true love isn't real, then what's the point in this whole thing we call live."

I bit my bottom lip, sucking it in a little before letting it pop back out. "I hope that you are right, Nathan Scott. I hope that you are right."

"He hurt you pretty bad, didn't he?"

"Yeah." I wiped quickly at the tears that lingered down my cheek. "I really let myself fall with him. I hate myself everyday for that. I hate myself for believing that my heart was save with some-one other than me."

"I can't apologize for my brother. I can't say that I understand him. But I can say that you are going to be just fine, Brooke Davis. That you are going to find the right guy that won't break your heart, that will put you before him, and that will fight for you till his last breath."

"I am so scared, Nathan. I can't do this."

He reached over and pulled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head. "You will make a wonderful mom some day, Brooke. Rather you choose to be now, or later in life. I have faith in you. Because I know the real you. And that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

Part Six

LUCAS:

I laid awake in my bed. It had been two days since I had seen Brooke and the only thing that I had heard from her was a voice mail that said, 'Lucas, you broke my heart in a way that I will never be able to mend. For that I don't want you to be a part of my life ever again. However, you don't deserve to know anything, but its only right that you know, I am pregnant. I don't want or expect anything from you. So please just leave us alone.'

It was then that I realized just how much I hurt her. How much I would never be a part of her life again. How this child would only be a reminder that I lost the best part of me. I lost my soul the day I broke her heart. The sound of something crashing in the kitchen grabbed my attention. I entered the kitchen to find my mom making some tea.

"Mom?"

She turned to me, "Oh, hey, did I wake you?"

"No."

"Sometimes I can't sleep. Just lie awake and worry." She continued to swirl the tea bag in her favorite, plain, white cup.

"What are you worrying about?"

"I'm a mother, Lucas. I worry about everything." She looked at me with that motherly look. The one that knows how to read me. "What are you doing up?"

I took a deep breath. I knew that the next words out of my mouth was going to hurt her. It was going to rip her to pieces. But I could never keep anything from my mom. Next to Hailey, my mom was my best friend. "I have something I have to tell you." I walked over to the table. Keeping my distance from her. "I think you should sit."

The chair scraped across the out of date tile, as she pulled it out from the table. "Okay." She looked me in the eyes and it was as if she could see my pain. She stood back up. "I think I'll stand."

"This is going to hurt and I am sorry."

"What happened?"

"Brooke's pregnant."

I watched as her eyes lost their sparkle. Her motherly glow faded like a candle in the middle of a wind storm. She slapped me, knocking me off my balance. I wasn't upset with her. I had no reason to be. It was only fair, after all I let her down. I let Brooke down, and Hailey and Peyton and everyone that ever believed in me. That believed that I was better than Dan Scott. I deserved much more than a slap.

"Oh, Lucas I am sorry."

"I guess I deserved that." I cried, making my way back to my bedroom.

"Lucas," She chased after me. "Lucas, look I didn't mean it, Lucas." She grabbed my arm.

"I'm pretty sure that you did." My voice cracked.

"No, I didn't." She pleaded. "It's just that," She paused. "Do you understand? This is exactly what I didn't want for you. Have I been talking to myself the last few years? You have so much left to do in life. So does Brooke." She grabbed me, wrapping her arms around me with all of her strength. "Oh, you both are just too young for this."

"Don't cry, mom."

"It's just that I'm scared for you." She pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I cannot believe that this is happening." She walked over and took a seat on my bed. Tears lingered down her cheeks.

I took a seat next to her. I was trying to hold myself together. "How close was I to not existing?" I heard the confusing in her voice. I turned to look at her. "Dan wanted to have an abortion, mom. Why didn't you listen to him?"

"Where did you hear that?"

I laughed. "He told me. He told me the night that I played my first game. He met me outside and he told me. So why didn't you just end it?"

She wiped her tears. "Because I realized that I wanted you in my future." She inhaled and blew the breath back out. "What about Brooke? What does she want?"

I felt this emptiness fill me to the brim. This longing, this hunger to be there for her. I started to cry. "I don't know."

"She must be so scared."

I couldn't hold back the dam any longer. My body began to tremble.

"Oh, Lucas." She pulled me close.

"What am I going to do?"

Part Seven

NATHAN:

I knew that Brooke was tired, so I left her alone at the apartment. I needed to clear my head from all of these new feelings that were reeling and rocking in my mind. I drove out to the river court and began to play hoops. It was something that I liked to do. Something that I loved to do. It was as if I was the only person in the world when I was out there. Like nothing could touch me or that nothing-else mattered.

I turned when I heard a car come to a stop behind me. Lucas got out of the wrecker and walked out onto the court.

"Nathan, we need to talk."

I shot the ball into the hoop and grabbed the ball dribbling it. "From where I stand there is nothing to talk about." I made another shot.

"Nathan, Brooke is carrying my child. I have a right to talk to her. To know that she is okay."

I turned to him. "You gave up that right, Lucas, the day you hurt her."

"Why you? Of all the people for her to turn to in Tree Hill. Why you?"

I grinned. "Because she knows I am the better of the Dan Scott kids. She knows that I wouldn't hurt her, when she needed me the most."


	5. Chapter 5

LUCAS:

I walked out of my bedroom door to find Brooke sitting on the doorsteps. My heart stopped dead in it's tracks. I wanted to run to her, I wanted to pull her in and say that everything was going to be okay. That we will find a way to be okay. But all I could say was her name.

"Brooke?"

She didn't look up at me. She kept her focus on the ground in front of her. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course." I placed my back pack on the porch rail and walked over taking a seat by her on the steps.

She looked so beautiful sitting there, with the wind blowing her auburn hair into her face. "Lucas, I'm keeping the baby." She paused. "Someone told me that I would make a great mom. And I want that. I want to know that I am loved unconditionally. I want the chance to be better than my mom ever thought about being."

I swallowed hard. The truth of how much pain she was in, was a slap to me. It woke me up, making me realize just how much I really loved her. "If that's what you want, Brooke, w-well then, it's what I want too."

I reached out to take her hand. She jerked it away, and stood up walking away from me. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. How could I have been so selfish and stupid. She never deserved to be hurt.

"I am going back to school today. I would appreciate it if you stayed away from me."

I stood up and walked over to her. "Brooke, please. I know how bad I hurt you, but you have to understand that it was never my intensions."

"The sad thing, Lucas, is that I still love you." She cried, turning to face me. "I will always love you. But I can't play this game with you and Peyton. And I know that you will always love her. I deserve someone to love me."

I nodded in agreement. She was right. How could I deny her that? "I do love you, Pretty Girl. And you will always be my pretty girl. If you want me to stay away, then I will. But, Brooke, I won't let go so easy. I will be there waiting when you're ready to let me back in."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"I don't care. I will still be there, Brooke, and it will be my loss."

"I don't think that I will ever be able to be your friend, Lucas. I wish that I could, but…I have to go."

I watched as the one I loved truly got away. She got into her blue car and drove away, leaving me there to fully drown in my own pain.


	6. Chapter 6

LUCAS:

I sat at the picnic table outside of Tree Hill High, staring hopelessly across the way at Brooke and Nathan sharing a lunch. It was heart breaking but I had promised her that I would give her space and that was exactly what I was going to do, even though it was killing me.

"What's up?" Haley said plopping down beside of me.

"Nothing." I stuffed my lunch back into the bag leaving no evidence that I hadn't even taking one bite of my ham and cheese sandwich.

Every since I could remember Haley could read me like a book. "Yeah, right. You have been staring at Brooke and Nathan all morning. Every time one of them walks by. What's up with the two of them? It's like they are both in love and having a baby or something."

I closed my eyes, allowing all the pain from her words to sink in. I reopened them and turned to look at Haley with tears in my eyes. She took a bite of her apple, then turned to look at me. I could tell by the way she dropped the apple to the table, that she could read what I was about to say, as if it were written in my eyes.

"No!"

"Brooke is pregnant. But it's not Nathan's." I paused. "It's mine."

"Oh, Lucas."

"The kicker is that she doesn't want to be with me. She and Nathan have become inseparable."

"Give her time, Lucas. It's got to be hard for her. You broke her heart and Brooke Davis was always the breaker and not the one who gets broken. She doesn't know how to heal from something like this."

I smiled. Haley always knew what to say. "I hope that you're right."

She shrugged and took a sip of her water, tightening the lid back on, she said. "I am always right."

NATHAN:

I entered the apartment after basket ball practice to find Brooke cooking. It was a sight that I never thought I would see, but she looked amazing. She had a smear of flour on her cheek and nose, her hair was in a ponytail and yet strands were out of place.

"What's up, Brooke."

She looked at me and smiled, then quickly turned to take something from the oven. "It's my thank you dinner."

"Thank you dinner?"

She placed the glass plate on the counter and walked around the corner of the counter. "When I needed someone the most, you were there. You showed me that it was okay to be happy. It's okay to smile and to want this baby." She took my hand in hers. "I told Lucas that I am keeping the baby." She paused a moment. "Nathan, I want you to be the one by my side through all of this."

"What are you saying?"

She leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips, sending my heart into overdrive. She stopped and looked into my eyes. "I have been living in the past and worrying about the things that I shouldn't worry about. Now I want to focus on the future and I hope that you will be a part of that."

I smiled. "I plan on it." I leaned down and kissed her passionately. Both of our lips moving in sync with one another. I pulled back and wiped the floor from her cheek. "Your beautiful, Brooke Davis."

It was nice seeing her smile like that again. It had been so long since I had seen that sparkle in her eyes. I could have stared at her for-ever, but the smoke detector went off, causing us both to laugh.


End file.
